Illusions Are Forever
by Sarmoti
Summary: Could the future be full of something real, or is it all just a beautiful illusion? Lucius/Hermione


Illusions Are Forever 

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only

**Summary: **One Shot Lucius/Hermione. Could the future be full of something real, or is it all just a beautiful illusion?

**A/N: **A warning, by the end of this Lucius gets slightly out of character, but not much. I have seen him worse. He doesn't drop to his knees and spit out poetry with a rose in his mouth or anything!

I normally write Sirius/Hermione so this is a bit different for me, but I love Lucius/Hermione stories if they are done right.

Thanks to my inspiration while I worked on this, the beautiful Jason Isaacs.

_Cleaned up for grammar errors on November 13, 2005_

_Final Word Count: 6,363_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you believe that he was the one who showed them where to find you-know-who?" The blonde woman asked her friend, her voice was high pitched.

"No, it's a wonder anyone trusted him. Does anyone know why he turned sides?" the friend replied, her voice airy.

"I heard he did it to save his son." the first witch answered.

Hermione shook her head as she walked through the large crowd on the dance floor. She looked over and smiled at Remus. "You would think that by now they would have found something new to talk about." she said.

Remus put his hand on her elbow, guiding her through the large amount of people. "I don't blame them." he replied, his voice low. " When the head of one of the most evil families turns to the good side, it's bound to start talk. Lucius Malfoy coming to our side was a major factor in us winning the war."

Hermione glared at him. "How can you say that? Harry was the reason we won the war. Have you forgotten that? How can you so easily forgive Malfoy for all the things he has done to us? Maybe in the end he did help, but he also tried to kill Ginny in our second year and he tried to kill us at the Ministry during our fifth year. He sure didn't stop them from killing Sirius." Hermione stated.

"Of course I haven't forgot those things Hermione. I am simply saying that Lucius helped us when it counted most, and you shouldn't forget that. The man saved your life Hermione." Remus paused to smile at her. "Are you all right tonight? Maybe you should have stayed home."

Hermione forced herself to smile, tossing her smooth brown curls over her shoulder as she did so. "I'm fine. I had to come tonight, this is a party for the war heroes, and according to everyone I am a war hero now."

Remus grinned. "We all are, and I am glad you came. I just wonder if it is too soon after your break up with Ron."

Hermione's smile faltered. "Oh, that. Yes, well, I know Ron will be here, and there is nothing I can do about it. Besides, we were friends for years, and I am sad to be losing a best friend. I want to try and salvage some sort of friendship with him.

Remus finally managed to guide her away from everyone else. "You should know that he is bringing Luna with him tonight."

"They are dating now, I didn't think he would leave her at home." she replied.

"I just wanted to warn you." Remus said.

"I know. Thank you. It's really okay Remus. I understand why Ron broke up with me. I am boring and bookish."

"Ron actually said that?" Remus asked, shocked.

She nodded. "He's right though. He said he didn't enjoy dating me because I wanted to talk about important issues all the time, and I left no time for fun. He said I spent to much time reading and not enough time living." Hermione's small head hung, she didn't want to look the werewolf in his eyes as she admitted this.

Remus lifted her chin with his hand, looking her in the eyes. "Don't you listen to him for one minute. There is nothing wrong with enjoying reading and longing to learn new things. That's one of your best features Hermione." Remus replied, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you Remus, but I'm fine, really. I don't mind being alone." Hermione said.

"Alone? Hermione your only 20. You're not going to be alone forever." Remus replied, trying not to laugh at the young witch.

"There you two are, we have been looking all over for you." Harry cried, running up to them, his shaggy hair bouncing around his face. Lavender followed behind him, her hand clutching his.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, smiling at her best friend. "How are you Lavender?" she asked.

"Wonderful, and you?" Lavender replied, giving her friend a concerned glance.

"Yes, how are you?" Ginny asked, walking up the group with Draco on her arm.

"I'm fine guys, I wish everyone would quit acting like I'm going to fall apart any second." Hermione said, trying to smile. "So where is Ron?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Molly walked up with Arthur just as Hermione asked. "He is coming late, he has to pick up Luna."

Molly noticed Hermione's smile falter, and she felt her heart break all over again for the girl she had come to think of as her second daughter.

Molly put her arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling the young witch away from everyone else. "I just want you to know how angry I am at my prat of a son. I also want you to know that Arthur and I still love you like a daughter, and I hope you don't change your relationship with us."

Hermione smiled at Molly, leaning up and hugging her. "Of course not. You are like my second family, and I love you all."

She felt someone pull her hair, and turned to see Draco pointing at Ginny, trying to fake an innocent expression.

"I don't think she did it ferret." Hermione grinned.

"That disgusting display of affection was starting to turn my stomach bushy." Draco responded. "I had to do something to break it up."

"Since my hair is not bushy anymore, maybe you should come up with a new nickname for me." Hermione said.

"I will when you stop calling me ferret." Draco answered her, smiling at Ginny as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I thought you hated disgusting displays of affection." Hermione said, grinning.

"Shut up bushy." Draco answered, smiling also as he leaned down to kiss Ginny's forehead.

Hermione turned to see Tonks walk up and kiss Remus on the cheek; her arms went around his middle. "Do you want to dance?" Tonks whispered in his ear.

Hermione watched as Remus led Tonks out on the dance floor, followed by Draco and Ginny, Molly and Arthur, and Harry and Lavender. She sighed, realizing how lonely she was without Ron.

"Well, well, well. I heard the rumors, but I am surprised to see that they are true." a silky voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned around slowly, her eyes resting on Lucius Malfoy. His hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon, and he was wearing black dress robes, adorned with simple silver snakes. She hated to admit the man was incredibly good looking, with a very strong presence.

"I don't know what rumor you are talking about!" she snapped, turning back to the dance floor to watch her friends.

Lucius smiled as the witch turned her back to him. Hermione Granger had been a puzzle to him for months now. After finding out that the dark lord wanted Draco, Lucius had fled. The thought of his son going through the same horrible fate Lucius had went through scared him, and Lucius wasn't scared easily.

Granted, Lucius had wanted the power that came with being Voldemort's right hand man, and at one time he had shared the same views on pure blood families, but it wasn't worth sacrificing his son for. Narcissa didn't feel the same way, and shortly after Lucius switched sides, the bitch was killed by Arthur Weasley while trying to protect her sister.

After turning sides, and joining the order, Draco had started to date the Weasley girl, and had become friends with Potter and all of his friends.

Overall, everyone had opened up to Lucius as well. He had been a major factor in ending the war, telling them where to go that night to find Voldemort's secret hiding spot. It was Lucius that had gone into the snake's den and saved the witch who now had her back to him.

He sighed, looking over the girl's head and watching his son dance with the redhead. The last few months had been the happiest of Lucius' life, watching his son grow from a dark, evil boy to a bright, happy man. The pride Lucius felt whenever he saw Draco was strong. His son was going to have a much better life than Lucius ever had.

Then there was Granger. His gaze turned back to her. The little bushy haired know-it-all from Hogwarts had grown to be an incredibly good-looking woman, but her looks were not what Lucius noticed first about the witch. It was her abilities, her knowledge, and her thirst for learning. She could read an entire book in one day. She knew about things nobody else did, and she enjoyed learning. She was easily one of his favorite people to have a conversation with, because she could keep up with the things Lucius knew, and they shared a passion for reading.

But, for years Lucius had tormented the girl, making sure to remind her she was a mudblood, and Hermione had never forgiven him, even after everything they had gone through together.

She would sometimes slip, and when Lucius brought up a book, she would animatedly talk to him about it, before remembering who she was talking with and walk away.

He walked up to her now, leaning down to her ear. "I think you do know what I am talking about. The rumor about Ron and that spacey little twit Luna?"

Lucius could see the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried not to smile. "We have separated if that is what you are talking about. He is free to date that 'spacey little twit' if he chooses." she replied, not looking at him.

Hermione felt a shiver go down her back as he spoke in her ear. She hated this man, she truly hated him. He had tormented her for years, making her feel less than human on more than one occasion. The one kind thing he had done for her didn't make up for the years of heartache.

"Are you here for a reason, or just to torment me?" Hermione snapped, still not looking back at him.

"I was invited Miss. Granger. As much as you hate me, I am a war hero now." Lucius replied, his voice smooth.

"I do hope you enjoy the party then Mr. Malfoy, good evening." she replied, moving away from him.

Hermione didn't get very far when Mad-eye Moody came around the corner. Everyone whispered and gave the man strange looks, and Hermione didn't blame them. It takes a long time to get use to Moody.

He motioned to Harry, and soon all of her friends were gathering in the corner, concerned looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked quickly.

"There are reports that the remaining death eaters are planning on attacking the party tonight. They want to take out the people responsible for their lord's death." Moody reported.

"I can't believe there are any death eaters left with Voldemort gone." Lavender said, clutching Harry's hand.

"Some of them will fight for their lord till their own death." Lucius said, his voice grim. He noticed the color had drained from Hermione's face.

"Remember constant vigilance. Keep your eyes open tonight, and stay together." Moody growled, turning to leave. "I have to get back to the Ministry. Report anything you find. Constant vigilance!" he snapped once more, exiting the room as quickly as he came in.

"Are you okay?" Remus quickly asked Hermione.

She nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hermione, it's okay to be afraid sometimes. You were held captive by death eaters for two days, I expect you to be afraid." Harry said gently.

"I'm fine." she said, glaring at her friend. Hermione hated when anyone reminded her of the two days she spent in captivity.

"Okay. Look, everyone keep their eyes open." Harry said, looking at Hermione in particular.

"For what?" Ron asked, walking up to join the group, holding Luna's hand. The smell of alcohol was strong coming from him.

"Rouge death eaters." Ginny answered.

"Oh, that's all? So what is else is going on tonight?" Ron asked, smiling at his friends.

"Just keep an eye open Ron. Moody seems to think they will try to attack tonight." Harry said.

"Sure mate." Ron smiled. "Hey, you guys haven't said hello to Luna." he pulled her in front of him.

Lucius Malfoy shook his head. These kids weren't taking the warning seriously. Lucius knew how devoted some of Voldemort's men were, it would be smart to keep an eye out for them tonight.

He started to turn to leave the group, he was sure he could find some liquor here somewhere. He stopped when he heard Ron speak again.

"Hermione, you didn't say hello to Luna. I hope you aren't going to be immature about this and treat her bad because of our break up. I told you, if you weren't such a bookworm, we would still be together. Let's not have hard feelings now." Ron said, his voice slurred, the liquor talking.

"I'm sorry Ron. Hello Luna." Hermione mumbled, her face red. She turned quickly to flee the group, tripping over herself as she did so.

Hermione felt herself falling, before landing against something hard and warm. She looked up to see herself in Lucius Malfoy's embrace. Her back was pressed against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her middle. He was glaring at Ron over the top of her head.

"Do watch where you are going Miss. Granger." he said, helping her stand up.

"Thank you." she barely mumbled, before going around him and leaving the group.

Lucius shook his head, watching her quickly walk away. The poor girl had been embarrassed beyond belief. He could hear Ginny and Draco give Ron a hard time for saying what he had said. He nodded in pride at his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she stepped into the first empty room she could find. She looked around and found a chair she could sit in, doing so quickly. Her legs were shaky and the tears that were burning her eyes finally spilled over.

How awful did Ron have to be? She felt embarrassment burn up her neck and into her face. In front of everyone, Ron had treated her awful. Then she had to fall, landing against Lucius Malfoy. Hermione was surprised at the shiver that went up her spine when she remembered those few seconds in the older Malfoy's arms. "Get a grip." she said to herself, wiping her eyes off with her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius watched the couples make their way back to the dance floor, laughing and joking and enjoying themselves. He looked around for Hermione, but she had not come back to the party yet.

He began to walk the length of the room, hoping to find her hiding in a corner. A flash of black caught his eye, and Lucius turned to see a familiar cape swish around a corner. He knew those capes well; he had worn one for too many years.

Quickly making sure he had his wand, Lucius stole down the hallway, following the dark figure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sniffled as she straightened out her dress and ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't going to let Ron get the best of her, no way. She was stronger than that. She moved towards the door and opened it, but before she could leave the room, a dark shadow swept upon her, a gloved hand covering her mouth instantly. Hermione started to struggle, but the shadow had her in a tight grasp, she could barely move.

"Stop struggling Miss. Granger." Lucius whispered to the witch fighting his embrace. "I am going to uncover your mouth now, be quiet."

Hermione tried to calm herself, taking a few deep breaths. She felt Lucius tighten his grip around her waist as he pulled her into a dark alcove. She trembled as she was pressed up against his body, but she didn't think it was from fear.

Another person entered the room from the doorway Hermione had just been standing in. She recognized the dark robes at once, and felt her breath catch as she whimpered slightly. Lucius quickly reached up and covered her mouth with his hand again. He was surprised to feel Hermione clutch him in fear.

Hermione felt her head spin, as the memories she had fought so hard to bury resurfaced.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback_

_Hermione woke up with a start. The bed next to hers was empty, so Ginny must have gotten up already. Looking at the clock, Hermione saw it was after ten. Breakfast was probably over by now. _

_Jumping up, she grabbed her robe and headed for the bathroom, slipping it around her arms as she went. The smooth silk matched her black nightgown, and Hermione loved wearing it, the gown was her favorite. _

_The bathroom at The Burrow was small, and Hermione loved the bathtub. She started to run water in the tub, turning to the mirror to pin her hair up. _

_She barely had time to scream when she saw the reflection of a man in death eater's robes standing behind her before he had grabbed her and they were gone. _

_Hermione didn't know how long she had been asleep. She woke up and rubbed her head, a horrible pain throbbing at the top of her skull. She shakily tried to stand up, but found chains holding her legs to the flat mattress she was laying on. Her arms were left loose. As she sat up as far as she could, she looked around the room, seeing it was small and black. _

_She remembered the man in the bathroom, and she remembered screaming before passing out. Where was she now? Did anyone know she was missing yet? _

_What if everyone else at The Burrow had been attacked also? Ginny had been missing from the bedroom, what if they had gotten her? Draco would know right away if Ginny were missing. Would Ron notice Hermione was gone?_

_Hermione reached down to find her wand, and felt silk instead. She had been wearing only her nightgown, and didn't have her wand with her when she had gone to the bathroom. _

_Hermione tried to reach the chains holding her feet, but couldn't stretch that far. Her over anxious mind started to rush through everything she had read, hoping to find a way out of this. _

_Hermione had just got done reciting all the spells that began with B that she knew when the door to the small room flew open. She jumped and sat up, preparing herself for the fight ahead. _

_What entered the room was the last thing she had expected. The creature had the most hideous face she had ever seen, a cross between a snake and a human; it was something she knew that if she lived she would never forget. _

"_So, this is the mudblood." The thing said, his voice had a strong hiss to it. _

"_Yes my lord." A female voice replied, as two more figures in robes entered the room. _

"_We tied her up as your requested." A third figure said, coming in last. _

_Hermione felt naked in only the small nightgown, but she turned her chin up, looking Lord Voldemort right in the eye. _

"_Brave little thing, are you not?" he asked, his voice turning her stomach. "I believe you need to be taught a lesson." _

_Hermione hardly had time to prepare herself before Voldemort pulled his wand on her, and all she felt was an excruciating pain. She bit her lip, trying not to scream, tasting the cooper tang of her own blood. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _

_She passed out before it was over. _

_  
Waking up sometime later, Hermione tried to sit up, but found her hands were chained also now. She struggled for only a moment, still weak from earlier. She tried not to, but tears started again. _

"_Don't cry Miss. Granger." An icy voice spoke from the corner. _

_Hermione jumped at the sound and turned her head to see a death eater in the corner. She opened her mouth to scream, but the death eater flew across the room quickly, covering her mouth._

"_Hush you silly girl." the voice said. "Do exactly as I tell you if you want to live." _

_Hermione nodded, recognizing Lucius Malfoy's voice. Hermione knew he had switched sides, but she was one of the few who still doubted where his true loyalty was. _

"_I am going to get you out of here, but you need to trust me. Can you?" he asked, not uncovering her mouth. He sat down on the side of the mattress. _

_Hermione looked up at him, trying to find his gray eyes through the mask he wore. Lucius must have seen the hesitation in her eyes. _

_He swore softly, reaching up with his free hand and removing the mask. "There, better?" _

_She nodded. He removed his hand from her mouth then. "Listen to me, we don't have much time, and once I do this, Voldemort will know I have betrayed him. Until we get out of here, we will both be in great danger. Potter is waiting to meet us, and he will take you back to a safe place."_

_Hermione opened her mouth to ask what they were going to do, when the lock on the door caught. Lucius grabbed his mask quickly, fixing it on his face. The fear in Hermione's eyes flared up as he quickly ran his hand up her nightgown, resting it on her upper thigh, he brought his mouth down to her neck and whispered against her skin. "Fight me." _

_Hermione didn't have to be told twice, she began to struggle at once. The door flew open. _

"_Lucius Malfoy." The high-pitched female voice said. "What would your wife think of you being in here assaulting the mudblood prisoner." _

_Lucius let go of her neck, leaning up to look at the figure in black. "Well Bella, since my wife isn't here what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, the lord did tell us to have fun with her, so I am." _

"_Fine, fine. I was sent to tell you that the lord wishes to speak to everyone in twenty minutes. _

"_Fine." Lucius growled. "Now will you leave us be?" _

"_Of course. Have fun." Bella purred, closing the door. _

"_Twenty minutes. We have less time than I thought." Lucius said, his hand still on her upper thigh. _

"_How long have I been here? What are you planning on doing?" Hermione finally asked, her voice small. _

_Lucius removed his hand from her then, reaching up to remove the mask once more. "You have been here two days. We have to sneak out of here; there are wards up so nobody can apparate from inside. Once we are outside I will be able to. _

"_You are going to need to trust me Miss. Granger." He said. "Once I undo the spells on your restraints we only have about four minutes to make it outside." _

_She nodded. Lucius pulled his wand out, pointing at her chains and whispering. The chains disappeared at once, and Hermione reached up to rub her wrists. Before she had a chance to though, Lucius had grabbed her, pulling her from the bed. "Come." _

_She followed him out the door and down a long hallway. He stopped only once, looking around. "They don't know yet." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. _

_They had only made it a few more feet when a loud wail echoed through the building. Hermione tensed up in fear, but Lucius pulled her along. "Hurry up, they have discovered our escape." _

_Running faster now, he pulled her to a long door. Lucius pushed with all his power, but the door didn't budge. _

_Pulling out his wand, he attempted different spells, but the door wouldn't open. The sounds of people yelling and footsteps could be heard on the floors above them now. Looking around the room, Lucius spotted their only way out, a small window. _

"_We have to go through the window. I'll push you out first, and then I'll come out. You have to wait on me. Don't try to run away. Trust me." He said, opening the window. _

_Hermione climbed up and through the window, landing on fresh grass. She dropped to her knees at once, breathing in the fresh air. _

_Lucius came through the window right after her. "Hurry." He said, pulling her up. They ran about twenty feet from the house before he stopped. "Now." He said, pulling her to his chest with both arms. Hermione felt a tingle as they apparated. _

_She opened her eyes to find a terrified Harry looking at her. Hermione turned from Malfoy's arms to see she was at The Burrow. "Harry!" she cried rushing to his arms. _

_End of Flashback_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hermione shivered in terror, the memories of the awful pain she had felt scaring her. Lucius tightened his grip around her waist in response, pulling them as tight into the shadows as he could.

The third man in the room looked around only for a moment before stepping back out into the hall and shutting the door. Lucius counted to ten before releasing her mouth and relaxing his grip on her body. He gently pulled her out of the alcove, over to where the fire crackled in the hearth.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, letting go of her completely. She sat down on the couch, her body shaking.

"I'm fine. I guess seeing those robes brought back to many memories." she looked up at him. "Thank you."

"I saw one of them come down the hallway, when you opened the door to leave the room I thought you were one. I didn't mean to grab you so roughly." Lucius apologized.

Hermione stood up. "It's okay. Thank you again Mr. Malfoy." she started towards the door again.

"Lucius." he said, standing up to exit the room behind her.

"I'm sorry?" she said, stepping out in the hallway and looking at him over her shoulder.

"You can call me Lucius. Instead of Mr. Malfoy." he said.

"Well then thank you Lucius." she said, his name rolling off of her tongue.

He nodded and turned to go in the opposite direction, but her gasp stopped him. Turning back around she was pointing in the doorway of the room they had just left.

Lucius quickly walked back to her. "What?" he whispered.

"I think one of them just went in there." she whispered back.

"Did he see you?" Lucius demanded.

"No he went in through the door connecting those two rooms." she said pointing to the neighboring room. "I just saw him walk by the doorway."

"Come on." Lucius said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the room across the hall, shutting the door softly.

Three fireplaces, creating a cheerful warm glow, lighted the room. Hermione walked through the room silently, wand out. "Nothing in here." she replied.

Lucius finished his search and nodded. "We should get back to the party." he replied, stepping up behind her.

As the last word fell from his mouth, the latch on the door clicked open.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered, a look of horror on her face.

Lucius raised his eyebrow at her colorful muggle language as he looked around the nicely lit room, finding no shadowed corners to hide in.

The door started to open, and Lucius could see the panic on the girls face. "Hide my hair." he growled, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her against the wall, covering her entire body with his.

Hermione didn't have time to cry out in pain as Lucius covered her mouth with his own. She gasped against his lips as he devoured her. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her head, hiding her from view.

She realized quickly he was trying to hide their identity. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair quickly, wrapping it around her hands to hide as much of it as she could.

Her heart was pounding rapidly as Lucius licked her lips with his tongue. Hermione couldn't help it as she opened her mouth to him, feeling his tongue caress her own. Her hands tangled further in his hair on their own, and she felt his body press tighter against hers.

"Oh sorry!" a male voice said, followed by a female giggle.

"Come on Lucy, this room is taken, maybe we can find one with a bed upstairs." the male voice said, leading his girlfriend from the room and shutting the door.

Hermione felt her body relax; it hadn't been a death eater at all. She expected Lucius to draw away from her quickly, but instead he kissed her harder, nipping her bottom lip. Hermione promptly forgot about the couple that had come in the room, she forgot about the death eaters, she forgot about the party. The only thing Hermione could think about was the breathtaking way Lucius was kissing her.

His lips left hers, trailing a path up to her ear, and Hermione could feel him against her leg, hard and demanding. She couldn't help it when a small moan exited her mouth.

Lucius felt her moan. He felt it against his cheek, heard it like a whisper in his ear. His lips quickly returned to hers. It had been so long since he had kissed a woman. So long since a woman had responded with warmth and passion like this one was.

Hermione couldn't believe she was pressed up against the wall snogging Lucius Malfoy. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself, but before she could answer, she felt Lucius run his gloved hand down her neck, to rest over her breast, and all thought was gone.

The moan he heard come from her this time was one of pure lust. Her hands were knotted up in hair, her body pressing against his.

Without leaving her mouth, Lucius lifted her by the waist and she quickly wrapped her legs around him, loosing all thoughts of right and wrong.

He carried her to the couch, lowering her on it gently, balancing his weight on his hands as he lay above her. He stopped kissing her, leaning up slightly to look at her. She was an incredible sight, her lips swollen, and her cheeks pink, her eyes glazed.

Lucius quickly peeled his gloves off, wanting to feel her skin against his. This was something he had wanted to do since the night he had freed her from Voldemort. She was warm and trembling, but he knew this time it wasn't in fear.

Her hands went up to undo the clasp of his robe, pulling it off of his shoulders. She quickly went to work on the buttons of his shirt, trying to be gentle undoing them. She couldn't believe she was lying here, undressing Lucius Malfoy.

The shirt fell open, exposing his strong chest to her. Quickly Lucius pulled his arms out of the shirt, throwing it off to the side. Hermione trailed her hands down his body, he groaned when her hands brushed his nipples.

He leaned down and crushed her mouth to his once again, this time in a passionate, rough kiss. His tongue pounding her mouth.

Lucius leaned down and pulled up the end of her dress, raising it up. Hermione leaned up and raised her arms, allowing him to pull it off of her. She was wearing her simple black lace underwear and bra under it, and Lucius groaned at the view.

He quickly ran his hands down her arms to her wrists. He put his hands over the back of hers, enclosing her hands and holding them at her side. She could feel his heart beat against her breast and her nipples grew hard.

Hermione used her tongue, pushing into his mouth, curling her tongue over his. Lucius still held her hands at her sides, and without them, Hermione was more powerfully aware of the rest of her body as it pressed against his, of the pulsing in her body, the growing moistness between her legs, the quiver in her thighs. She kicked her shoes off without thinking about it, and felt him trying to remove his own shoes without using his hands. She heard one of his boots hit the ground, then the other.

Lucius continued to explore her mouth, his tongue insistent and muscular. His hands moved from her arms up to her neck and then down her back, lifting her slightly and pulling her against him. He gripped her backside, kneading the firm roundness, finding the little indentations at the base of her spine.

Hermione quickly raised her own hands and ran them down his back, she moved her hand slightly and reached between them, touching the bulge in his pants gently, hearing his gasp. She fumbled with the buttons on his pants, trying to get them undone quickly. Lucius reached down and helped her quickly undo them, and he felt her small hand slide into the opening, touching him.

He stopped kissing her, looking at her hungrily. Hermione shivered under his gaze. Lucius leaned up a bit and slid his own pants off, throwing them in a pile with her dress. The only thing between them now was the lace of her panties and the silk of his boxers.

She felt him undo her bra, the cold air touching her breasts as he uncovered them. "Lovely." he muttered, the first words spoken between them since he had pressed her against the wall. He reached down and removed his own boxers, before slipping a finger under her panties, pulling them off.

Hermione couldn't respond because at that moment he took her nipple in his mouth, the feeling was exquisite.

Lucius leaned up, grasping her hands palm against palm, holding them above her hand. She raised her hips, and he quickly pressed himself against her. Hermione felt his hardness press into her, she moaned as she lifted her hips to meet his.

She had slept with Ron before, but nothing prepared her for a man this big. She felt like he was splitting her in two, filling her up completely.

She waited a moment for her body to adjust, before moving up against him. Lucius growled softly before he began to move, sliding in and out of her gently, placing kisses on her cheeks and eyes.

She could feel him everywhere at once, and again had a brief moment of clear thought. 'You are shagging Lucius Malfoy!' before he slammed hard into her, emptying her mind.

Their speed increased, not a word being said. Hermione felt her head start to spin and a fire start to build in her body. Lucius let go of her arms, reaching down between their bodies to touch her, rubbing her gently.

It only took a moment and Hermione threw her head back, crying out as she lost control, riding the waves of pleasure pouring out of her.

Lucius leaned down and quickly captured her lips, feeling his own orgasm build. He moved only a few more times before he felt his release.

Lucius emptied in her completely before pulling out and rolling off to her side slightly, catching his breath as he leaned up against he couch. He pulled her closer to him, feeling the rushing beat of her heart.

"You are not just a bookworm." He finally said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What did we do? What is next?" she asked, her eyes burning with unshed tears. She had slept with him, and now he would make her life hell. He hated her.

"I'm up for another round if you are love, but I need a moment to catch my breath." Lucius said, his voice light.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I didn't mean that."

"What did you mean?" he asked, his hand tracing a pattern up her arm.

"You hate me. I am nothing but a mudblood to you. I don't understand this; it has to be some kind of illusion." She said. "A beautiful illusion."

"Illusions can last forever Hermione." he whispered, leaning over to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione clutched his hand as they walked up the hallway to reenter the party. The music was loud, playing an old slow song. She smiled at him gently. "This is where we say goodbye, right? This is the end."

"I think this is just the beginning." he said, pulling her out to the dance floor.

Ever the thinker, Hermione spoke first. "You'll never love me."

"Love can be so boring." Lucius replied, spinning her around the floor, noticing the stares from some of her friends.

"Not to me." she replied.

"Your beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled against his shoulder. "You won't." she repeated.

"I won't what?" he said.

"You won't love me." she said.

"I risked it all to save you." He paused. "You make me want to give the best of me to you." he replied, kissing her ear.

Hermione felt her breath shake. That was as close to I love you as she would ever hear from him.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime Hermione." was his reply as they danced with the crowd.

FIN

Please review!


End file.
